As Fate Would Have It
by Golden-Flute
Summary: No Slash. All we know is that on Halloween, Harry Potter's parents were killed, but no details... I'm here to give my version of what happaned the night Lily and James Potter died, Voldemort failed to kill Harry, and how Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban.


****

Title: As Fate Would Have It

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Everything in this belongs to J.K. Rowling… except the text… 'cause I wrote that… but everyone and everything _in_ the text belongs to J.K. Rowling.

****

Author Note: I had just thought of this and had to write it down! I hope you guys enjoy!

Story time!

………………………………

****

1. As Fate Would Have It

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning around the streets Godric's Hollow, a few days before Hallowe'en, when there was a faint _pop_ and an odd character, with a long, silvery beard, half-moon spectacles and a purple cloak appeared out of nowhere. As he strolled a few paces down the cracked sidewalk, he hummed merrily, which, to everyone, would seem suspicious-- just as suspicious as all the disappearances that had been happening lately. It was a clear, cold night, the stars blinking innocently up above.

The thin man turned into a path leading to a house that could not be found. All the lights were off except one, which was glowing yellow, right by the door. As the man stopped at the door, he knocked lightly, beating a rhythm on the door that indicated it was him that was knocking. The person who answered the door was a tall man, not yet in his thirties, with thin features and his recognizable jet-black hair that stuck up in odd angles.

At first, his hazel eyes were wide and alert, but as soon as he saw who it was, his eyes warmed behind the round glasses he was wearing.

"Hello, Albus." he said. Albus Dumbledore nodded his head in greeting, and invited himself in as James Potter closed the door behind him.

"How have you been?" asked James.

"Fairly well, though I have come by a bought of coughing in these recent days. I find this air is much too cold for me." Dumbledore said in a jolly tone.

"Just ask Madame Pomfrey to get you a potion. She can fix anything." James answered, smiling.

"Where is Lily?" Dumbledore asked, looking around as though to expect the red-haired woman to come jumping out from a corner and yelling 'SURPRISE!'.

"Upstairs, putting Harry back to bed."

"Ah, how is the young one?" Dumbledore asked, seating himself in an armchair as James sat in one right across from him.

"He's doing alright." said James, distractedly. He had now come to the point where he couldn't stand to wait any longer for an answer.

"Has there been any news about Voldemort?" James blurted. Dumbledore did not look shocked. James continued. "I read in the _Daily Prophet_ that there were several murders last night, Goblin tortures, House-Elf executions all over Britain and a family of Muggles turning up dead with the Dark Mark over their house."

Dumbledore's friendly expression became suddenly grave.

"The Aurors caught another Death Eater later this day, but we also lost three Aurors in a battle to capture four more. The Death Eaters escaped."

James leaned back in his chair, looking at the floor and exhaling deeply. He swallowed, then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Isn't there anything I can do to help? Maybe join the Wizarding Force--"

"No." Dumbledore said sharply.

"But--"

"I absolutely forbid it." said Dumbledore in a finalizing tone.

"But Sirius is out there… and Remus… and Peter. They're all fighting. And I'm sitting in here doing nothing."

"I assure that were Sirius, Remus or Peter in your shoes, they would not be so rash. James, I have known you since your first year at Hogwarts and I intend to know you until the day I die. Not before I see young Harry at Hogwarts." Dumbledore added. James looked at the ground again sulkily.

"James--"

"No, no. I understand. This is what I can do to help. I know." answered James distinctly.

"However, I wanted to talk to you about--"

There was a sudden _thump thump thump _coming down the stairs as Lily Potter made her way down them. At the foot of the stairs, she caught sight of her visitor and smiled.

"Albus!" she said, delighted.

"Hello, Lily." Dumbledore said as Lily walked to him and kissed his cheek, then, stepped backward and sat with her husband, who put an arm around her shoulder.

"We were just discussing…" Dumbledore said.

"What were we discussing?" James asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the matter of Secret Keeping."

"Sirius is our Secret Keeper." James interrupted.

"Yes, I know. However-- though I trust him as much as you-- I would feel better if I were your Secret Keeper."

There was a silence except for a little noise upstairs as one-year-old Harry moved in his sleep and the October wind blowing branches into the windows and scratching them.

"Sirius would rather die than betray us." James said. Lily, had chosen not to say anything.

"Yes, I know." repeated Dumbledore. "I trust him too, I just wanted to--"

"Sirius is my best friend." James said defensively.

"The thought occurred to me that he was." Dumbledore said. "I only thought that I could help in that way. You see, Severus reported that they knew that Sirius was your Secret Keeper and have made out to catch him and torture him until he spoke. I am only thinking of the welfare of Sirius, you and Lily and Harry. Not on my own behalf, James."

James remained silent, cleared his throat again and said, "How can you be so sure Snivellus-- Snape-- is telling the truth and not just jesting?"

"I trust him as you should. He rejoined our side at great risk and you should be thankful for it."

"Once a greasy, slimy oddball, always a greasy, slimy oddball."

"James." Lily warned. Dumbledore, however, held his hand up.

"James, I would think you would put your schoolboy grudges beside you in these perilous times. He is giving us information and you throw it aside as if it were nothing. This very same information could keep you, Lily and Harry alive. Think of your family, James, not of what Severus has done to you."

The longest silence yet took over in which Lily stood up and said, "I think I hear Harry." and walked off. As she disappeared upstairs, Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, I can see that you will not be swayed. I will contact you November second. Until then, keep low."

He turned toward the door and even before opening it, was gone with a swish of his purple cloak and a soft _pop_.

………………………………

It was the day before Hallowe'en and Muggles living in Godric's Hollow were now putting up decorations, such as plastic skeletons and tissue-paper ghosts. There was a joyous bought of laughter and the sweet scent of apple cider wafting in the breeze. Children were excited for the next day, comparing costumes and chatting about how many sweets they could get.

However, in the Wizarding World, things had taken a turn for the worst. Over the past few nights since Dumbledore had arrived to speak with the Potters, more deaths had occurred, both in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. If Dumbledore showing up on the Muggle street of Godric's Hollow, nothing would have prepared the Muggles for what came next; a man with shaggy hair and doglike features. Any Muggle would pass him for 'normal' except for the fact that he showed up from the sky, riding a giant motorcycle with a dumpy person sitting behind him, clinging around the man's middle for dear life.

Once the motorcycle landed, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew dismounted it, ignoring the stares from the awe-struck Muggles who had been standing close by. Sirius strode to the front door of the Potters (Peter followed) and banged it several times before the door was opened. Instead of James answering it, it was Lily, holding Harry, who had a bottle in his mouth. She looked shocked to see them, as most of their recent visitors came around midnight or later.

"Sirius! Peter!" she gasped. "Why are you here? In broad daylight! With Muggles everywhere?"

"The Statute of Secrecy is no use anymore, Lily. We might as well chuck our secrets in the fire for all the good it's worth." Sirius said, walking into the house, Peter trudging along in his wake, his eyes watery. Sirius accepted Harry into his arms and Harry pulled at his Godfather's hair curiously.

"Why? What happened?" Lily asked, standing at the door, forgetting to close it.

"In the past two hours, there have been over thirty murders in Britain. All Muggles. A few Death Eaters were killed and one found dead.

"How was one found dead?" asked Lily as the three of them sat down.

"Killed by Voldemort. It was Regulus, my brother." Sirius said gravely. Peter shifted slightly in his seat.

"Oh, Sirius! I'm so sorry--!" Lily began, but Sirius barked out laughing, causing Harry to jump in fright in his lap.

"Get a grip, Lily! Do you think I'd be sorry that Regulus died? He deserved what he got!"

At this moment, James walked in and saw his friends.

"I thought I heard you, Padfoot." James smiled. Then, as soon as it came, his smile vanished. "Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yeah." Sirius croaked. "How did you find out?"

"Tonks just told me."

"Oh, was she in the fire?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. She's gone by now, Lily. So what did you want Sirius?"

"Peter and I have come to exchange for the position of Secret Keeper." Sirius said bluntly, moving a bit to ensure Harry wouldn't fall of his lap.

"Why?" James and Lily asked together.

"Because no one would suspect Peter like they would me." answered Sirius and Peter nodded. "I'm your best friend, Prongs. D'you think they wouldn't go for me first?"

"That's true." James said, grinning a bit.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Lily asked.

"Or Remus?" added James. Sirius lowered his dry voice so everyone had to lean in.

"No one would know but the four of us. And Harry." Sirius said, looking down at the one-year-old. Then, he looked back up. "I don't trust anyone now, except us."

"Not even Remus?" James asked.

"No, James. There is someone feeding information to Voldemort--" Peter shifted in his seat again-- "and I have a feeling if it was anyone, it would be Remus."

James sighed.

"I don't know, Sirius."

"James, please? Let me sleep more soundly."

"Who gets sleep nowadays?" James asked, trying to lighten the mood. No one even showed an inkling of a wanting to smile. "What do you think, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "The plan seems credible enough, James."

Once again, James sighed.

"Alright. Let's do it." Sirius said, setting Harry aside, and they all pulled out their wands.

………………………………

It was half-an-hour away until midnight when the last of the trick-or-treaters went home to eat candy. James and Lily were sitting in their living room, Lily was knitting a scarf for Harry and James was reading the old copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from times when the most interesting news on the cover was how a ninety-two-year-old witch had given birth to triplets, each with three heads.

That was when they heard it. A crash outside and the angry growling of a cat. A high-pitched laughter followed. Curious, James set down the _Daily Prophet_ and sneaked to the window, pulling the curtains open and giving a yell that startled Lily.

"Lily-- it's him. It's him!"

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily said, immediately dropping the knitting needles and standing to her feet. "What do we do, James?"

James dropped the curtain and turned frantically to his wife. He ran to her and grabbed her. Then, he gave her a brief kiss. When they parted, both their hearts were beating wildly.

"Lily. You've got to get out. Take Harry and leave."

There was another crash outside and the wild laughter again.

"Go, Lily! It's him! Take Harry and go!"

"But-- James--" Lily said as he pushed her to the stairs.

"I'll be alright, Lily. Just worry about yourself and Harry." James said, giving her one final nudge and reaching into his robes for his wand, which he pulled out to face the door. Lily ran up the stairs, stumbling a bit in her haste, muttering under her breath. When she reached the final step, she heard his voice.

"Lily." She turned and their eyes met for a final time. His eyes looked worried and scared, but determined. "I love you."

"I love you too, James." she whispered. They stood there for a fraction of a second before there was a pounding at the door.

"Go, Lily! And once you leave the house, don't look back! Head strait to Sirius and contact Dumbledore there!"

Lily nodded her head, tears now trickling down her face. The door burst open and Lily screamed, then turned and ran down the hallway. As she rushed into Harry's room, she heard screaming below and a cackling. She closed her eyes to block out the tears.

__

James… oh, Merlin… James…

Coming to her senses, she slammed the door shut and rushed towards Harry's crib. Picking him up, she wrapped him in his blanket and he began crying.

"Shush, Harry. It will be alright, dear. I love you so much…"

Lily covered his face and ran to the window as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Opening the window, she looked down from the top floor of the house. She would have to climb down. There was no spell she could think of to fly out the window into safety. Slowly, she put one leg over, straddling the sill. She could feel herself shaking from the adrenaline. Harry continued to cry. Then, she felt someone grab her hair and pull her back into the room. Falling to the floor, she dropped Harry and he began to bawl.

Lily rolled on her stomach and used her arms to pull herself up and stare in the face of her husband's murderer; soon to be hers and Harry's murderer, she thought. Lord Voldemort stood before her, his eyes red, wide and catlike, his pale hands clutching a wand, pointing at Lily. A smile was curving at his mouth… a crazed smile, yet a murderous smile, nonetheless.

"Hello, Lily." Voldemort said calmly, as though they had just spotted each other on the street and stopped to catch up on things.

"What do you want?" asked Lily. Voldemort jerked his head back and gave out another cackle, chilling Lily's blood.

"What a dim-witted question, stupid girl."

"I-I can give you money. Is that what you want? Or the house, take the house. Just spare me and Harry, please…" Lily said, attempting to find courage and failing.

"I want none of those. They are useless to me. Three times have you and Potter, downstairs, defied me and my Death Eaters. This is revenge."

"Y-you don't scare me!" Lily said, tears now stinging her eyes again.

"You lie, stupid girl. However, I do not need you. Give me the boy."

He extended his pale hand that was not clamped around his wand. Lily's hands tightened over Harry defensively.

"You need him more than me? Why?"

"You need not know." Voldemort answered carelessly. "Now give me the boy."

"No!" Lily said, turning her back to Voldemort to hide Harry.

"Stand aside, girl! STAND ASIDE!" He reached over her shoulder and grabbed on the blanket that was covering Harry. Lily screamed.

"Please, not Harry! Take me-- kill me instead! Spare Harry, I beg you!"

"Stand aside!" Voldemort said. Lily did not respond right away. Instead, she whispered something to Harry. Then, she resumed yelling.  
  
"Please, don't kill Harry!"

"I said stand aside!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Lily's head. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Lily screamed loudly, as a green light flashed at her, her arms loosening around Harry and Voldemort grabbed him as Lily dropped to the floor, unmoving, face down… dead.

Voldemort cackled once again, then put Harry on the ground and allowed the little boy to uncover himself from the folds of the blankets.

"Now, to gain the revenge I so longed for!" Voldemort said, turning his wand on Harry as he emerged and screamed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screeched. It all seemed to happen in slow-motion. First, his wand reacted to his command, building up a green light within the wood, then shooting it slowly at the young boy in front of him. Harry covered his eyes, screaming as the spell shot at his forehead, then hit it and bounced off, leaving a thin, lighting shaped scar, and shot strait at Voldemort, whose eyes grew wide as it hit him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort shrieked as his body disappeared in a sudden flash of green and white, exploding.

At midnight, Harry dropped to the ground, unconscious, but alive, for the words his mother had whispered to him moments before had not been of comfort or sorrow… but an ancient spell that Voldemort was powerless against… a spell that saved his life.

It was hours before anyone noticed…

"Look! The Potter's house!" a Muggle neighbor said, running to the telephone. "I'm calling the police."

Sirens sounded and stopped in front of the Potter's house and policemen emerged, gazing at the house which was smoking green. Several of the Muggle neighbors had crowded around. The one who had phoned the police was there.

"We don't know what happened--"

"I heard laughing last night, but I thought it was one of James Potter's friends coming home drunk from a party--"

"Why is their house green?"

"Do you think they're in there?"

"Are they alive?"

"Are they dead?"

"What about their son?"

Then, the giant man most of them had seen before parted the crowd, looking worried.

"Budge up there, yeh lumps." he growled loudly, pushing a woman and her baby aside. A policeman stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said bravely as Hagrid approached him, out-sizing him greatly, "but you are not permitted to go any further-- not until we say it's safe to go in--" he was cut short as Hagrid picked him up and set him aside, advancing on the house. No one else tried to stop him. Hagrid banged the door open and was greeted by an unfriendly scene. James was lying on the floor, his eyes open and shocked, his wand in his hand, his glasses askew and a trickle of blood running down his face.

"Ah, James," Hagrid choked sadly, wiping a tear from his beetle-black eye. He went over and picked James' limp body up, setting him on the couch and folding his arms. Then, he closed his eyes, sniffing sadly, allowing the next tear to run down his ruddy face. "Yeh were a good man, James… jus' not protected well enough…"

He advanced further into the house, seeking Lily and calling for her a few times. Finally, he walked up the stairs and turned into Harry's room, finding her. She remained face down and Hagrid didn't want to see if her eyes were open either. Harry was lying right next to her, his eyes closed. Hagrid sniffed again, walking to Lily and gently turning her over. Her vivid green eyes shone at him and he closed them. Picking her up, he set her in the chair by Harry's crib. He wouldn't have wanted to move them, but he just couldn't stand seeing them lie on the floor like they were.

He advanced on Harry, mumbling, "Yeh never 'ad a chance to live, Harry." When his giant hands picked the boy up, Harry's eyes opened and he screamed.

"Bloody Merlin's beard!" Hagrid said, shocked. Harry saw who it was and gave Hagrid a hug, crying. Hagrid noticed a new feature upon Harry's forehead as the scar burned brightly. "C'mon. We'll get yeh outta 'ere." Hagrid said, crying himself.

When he emerged from the house, carrying Harry, the policemen tried to get him to give Harry to them. Hagrid just shook his head and continued on as the neighbors questioned him silently.

"Where are James and Lily?"

"Are they dead?"

"I say, man! Give us the damned truth!"

"Yeh wan' truth?" Hagrid yelled, turning on the man who had yelled the last comment. "James an' Lily're dead! They're dead! There's the truth fer yeh!"

The sound of a motorcycle could be heard and Sirius rounded the corner, his hair blowing back, showing his creased brow. When he stopped, turned the motorcycle off, Hagrid could see that he was dressed in wizard's clothing.

"Hagrid--" Sirius panted, looking more scared than Hagrid had ever seen him. "--I just heard-- is James-- and Lily-- Hagrid--"

"They're dead, Sirius." Hagrid said remorsefully. Sirius let out a sharp breath, his eyes searching sadly, filling up with tears and dropping down his face. Shakily, he turned back to the giant and panted, "And-- and Harry?"

"E's 'ere." Hagrid said, showing Harry to Sirius. Sirius advanced on Harry who was still crying. He took Harry from Hagrid's arms and hugged him, letting more tears fall.

"It's alright, Harry." Sirius said as Harry sobbed. "It's alright. I'm going to take you home and--"

"'Fraid I can't let yeh, Sirius." said Hagrid. Sirius stopped, holding Harry to him.

"What do you mean?" he said, his face pale and shaky.

"Orders from Dumbledore to bring him strait to… what was it? Oh yeah… Number Four, Privet Drive."

"Hagrid, give Harry to me, please. I'm his Godfather. I'll look after him."

"Sorry, Sirius, but I have me orders from Dumbledore himself."

"But he needs me, Hagrid. I'm all he has left." argued Sirius.

"No, Sirius. Now give me Harry, please. Yeh'll see 'im when 'e goes ter Hogwarts."

The crowd of Muggles around the three of them muttered confusedly.

"Ten years? Hagrid, Harry needs me now! James and Lily appointed _me_ his Godfather, not whoever lives at Number Four, Privet Drive!"

After several more minutes of arguing, Hagrid remained stubborn and Sirius sighed.

"Fine. I give up. Here, Hagrid, take my motorcycle to get there faster. I won't need it anymore."

Hagrid straddled the motorcycle, giving Sirius a nod of thanks before kicking it to take off. It went a few yard on the ground, then lifted into the air, disappearing. The Muggles gasped and screamed. Sirius heard none of this as he stood, his arms deprived of Harry, anger slowly boiling up inside him. It was Peter. All along, _Peter_ was the traitor, not Remus….

Sirius broke into a run, running back to Peter's hiding place. Before he even reached it, and was running at a late-night marketplace, he found Peter running in the opposite direction. Sirius stopped, turning around to face Peter.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled and Peter stopped. When he saw who it was, he turned and ran more. Sirius turned into a dog and chased him down, bowling Peter over, then changing back.

"Peter. I trusted you. James and Lily trusted you. Why did you betray them? Me? You're a worthless piece of slime. A rat!" Sirius snarled angrily, his hand on Peter's throat. Peter chocked, but was able to speak.

"I'm sorry, Sirius! I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?" Sirius repeated incredulously. "You're _sorry_?" Lily and James, Peter! How could you!?"

Peter didn't answer. Instead, he turned into a rat and crawled twenty feet away from Sirius. Muggles now noticed and stopped to watch as Peter turned back. Knowing this was the perfect way to get out of trouble, he yelled out, "James and Lily, Sirius! How could you?!"

"What are you talking about, Maggot?" Sirius yelled. Then, he realized what Peter was trying to do.

"You-- you _RAT_! Coward! I'll kill, you, I swear!"

"Please, Sirius, no!" Peter yelled. But too late, Sirius had already pointed out his wand. Before he could mutter any incantation, there was an explosion and Peter disappeared, as well as the lives of twelve bystanders. Sirius was blown off his feet and reacted only when something hit his head. When he looked to see who it was, he found it was Peter's finger, bleeding. Sirius's chin quivered and he became violently sick.

When he recovered, he stood up and looked around. Several more Muggles, who had not been killed were screaming for help and some were yelling, "MURDERER!"

It was then that Sirius realized how much it looked as if Peter were the victim. He wasn't sure why he yelled after this… maybe to feel better, but he yelled.

"Coward! Would you rather kill yourself than have me do it for you? You are a coward and always were! Curse you to Merlin's grave and back!" Then, he began to laugh, looking half mad.

Abrupt shouts came from the sky and Sirius looked up. Men on broomsticks were coming lower with yellow robes on, the backs of them saying '_Rescue Squad_'. Sirius ran and they chased him. When one got low enough, he jumped off his broom and tackled Sirius, pointing his wand at his head.

"Do not move, or you will make it worse for yourself. You are under arrest for the murder of James and Lily Potter…"

The man trailed off as Sirius began to laugh. Not because the man was tickling him, or because he thought it was funny… but because he realized that Peter had screwed his and Harry's lives…

The night was clear and a wind blew, blowing Sirius's hair as he was led away to Azkaban. Sirius's face became grave as he saw the fortress of Azkaban before him and was pushed into a cell. The bars slammed shut and Sirius was left with nothing but a hammock and a goblet of water. He reached for the goblet, realizing he was parched. As a Dementor floated past, giving Sirius a sense of dread, Sirius raised the goblet in his hand and yelled out, waking other prisoners as his voice echoed loudly.

"To Harry Potter-- the boy who lived!"

………………………………L………………………………

Well, what did you think? I, personally, liked it. But I want to know what you thought, so, please, review and let me know!

This was just a one-chappie, thing, but it was such fun to write! I hope you enjoyed my interpretation on what happened on Halloween. I kept as close as I could to what J.K. Rowling has been describing in her books and formed it all to fit perfectly together.

Also, if you're new to my stories, and enjoyed this one, please read my other Harry Potter story, "Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin." It's all about Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, picking up right where J.K. Rowling left off in the 5th book. Thanks, guys, for reading! I enjoyed writing!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


End file.
